Leaving
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Ginny and Harry prepare for Harry to continue his search for the remaining horcruxes.


A/N: I was updating my other storiyes and got sidtracked and this was what come out. I cried writing this, lol. I really like how this came out but if you don't then sorry, lol. This is a oneshot but it might turn into more, idk depends on what y'all think. Don'tfotget to let me know. And I would like to dedicate this to Mrs. H Potter for reviewing my stories and giving me encouragement to continue! Enjoy! BTW set when Harry is 19.

Leaving

The kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with smells of Mrs.Weasley's and muggle oldie's music. Mr.Weasley was giving a radio for Christmas from Harry, which he charmed to get prefect reception. Most of the house's occupants were in other areas of the house waiting for breakfast to finish being cooked but some were taking advantage of the homely feeling. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table silently reading the Daily Prophet together, Mrs.Weasley was at the stove cooking as always, and last was Harry and Ginny, in each others' arms, quietly dancing to the soft music, being in the others company as much as they could. Harry was meant to leave after they ate to search for the remaining Horcruxes. After many arguments, Harry had agreed to let Hermione and Ron come along but he put his foot down to Ginny coming.

"Harry, I really wish you didn't have to go," Ginny whispered, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, I just want all of this to be over with, for everything to be alright. I want to stay here and just be with you but I can't let the world suffer." He said sadly.

Mrs.Weasley started to put the food on the table as everyone took their seats at the table, but the couple still didn't move from where they were. The song on the radio changed to one Harry knew pretty well. Humming at first but soon singing the words he held Ginny tighter.

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here outside your door, I hate to wake you up to say good-bye. But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn, the taxi's waiting He's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die." Ginny looked up at him but he just continued singing. "So kiss me and smile for me," Ginny reached up and made their lips connect for a quick kiss, "tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go."

"I'll always wait," she whispered. By this time the whole house was watching them sadly. Ron looked at Hermione, glad she was coming with them. He gave her a kiss and joined Harry, "'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go." The black-haired teen looked at his best friend smiling, as if saying 'thank you'. The youngest Weasley boy knew that Harry meant thanks for so much more than helping him with a song.

Hermione and the twins choose this moment to join in. "There's so many times I've let you down, so many times I've played around, I tell you now they don't mean a thing. Every place I go I'll think of you, every song I sing I'll sing for you, when I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring. So kiss me," He kissed her again, "and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go." Harry looked down at he sadly, but said nothing only continued with the song by himself, "Now the time has come to leave you, one more time let me kiss you, then close your eyes, I'll be on my way." Both Harry and Ginny were crying now, knowing that their time together was limited and coming to the end, "Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone, about the times I won't have to say: kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go. I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go."

No one said anything, waiting for the couple to say their goodbyes. Ginny looked straight into her boyfriend's eyes, "I will wait for you as long as I need to. I hate that you have to do this but I will try my best to just think about having you back and safe. I want you to come back and be my husband and the father of my children, not anyone else could take your place so please come back." Tears flowing freely now she held onto Harry, not wanting to let go.

"I will come back. I promise I will do anything in my power to come back to you." He moved his hand into his pocket, bringing out a simple diamond ring which he slipped onto her ring finger. Ginny, knowing what he meant, nodded. Taking his hand, she lead Harry over to the table and started loading their plated as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Catching on, the others did as well.

Leaning over to her ear, Harry whispered, "I love you , Ginny."

"I love you, too" was the reply and they continued their meal, cherishing the fading minutes, loving every second.

A/N: Hope you liked.


End file.
